Indiana?s Rapid Response Team ? Project Summary The Indiana State Department of Health Food Protection Program pursues this funding opportunity to build upon current foodborne illness response capabilities. Lessons learned from past foodborne illness outbreak investigations motivate this program and investigatory partners to further develop an Indiana Food Protection Rapid Response Team. Collaboration of local, state and federal public health and regulatory agencies, industry, academia and consumer advocates is critical to efficiently and effectively address food and feed emergencies. The mission of the Indiana State Department of Health is to promote and provide essential public health services, with a vision of a healthier and safer Indiana. The agency does so with laboratory, epidemiology and food protection professionals. This funding opportunity will aid our agency in strengthening the agency's and state's capability to prevent, investigate and mitigate food and feed emergencies through assessment, policy development and assurance activities.